Mon joli Rouge
by Ersatz but funny
Summary: De la mujer, la madre y la compañera... Tanto como pueda decirse de Portgas D. Rouge.
1. Flores

**ONE PIECE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA, SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

 **Mon joli Rouge**

* * *

 _Parte de la Rouge week 2018_

* * *

 _Día 1: flores._

 _Porque siempre que el viento sople desde el sur, traerá consigo el dulce aroma de una flor de hibisco…_

Ella era la viva imagen de la alegría, con su sonrisa amable en los labios y ese brillo en la mirada que la hacía verse tan… tan precisamente eso: viva. Y con esa vida lo llenaba a él.

Era sencillo, cualquier hombre enamorado ha afirmado alguna vez, que cruzaría el mundo entero con tal de volver a ver a quien ama. Él lo hizo, y volvería a hacerlo cuantas veces fueran necesarias. Por verla, cruzar el mundo parecía un precio justo e incluso, él quedaba a deber, pues recorrer el mundo no le representó nunca un sacrificio y si al final de la ruta podía encontrarse con ella, no imaginaba un mejor final que ese.

Sus largas ondas color durazno se mecían con el viento, que les acariciaba el rostro con gentileza, si su bigote fuese más largo seguramente también lo mecería el viento. Así se lo hizo saber y tal como imaginó, su pequeña tontería fue recompensada con la dulce melodía de su risa.

—Tal vez la próxima vez —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos mientras tomaba su mano, comenzando a andar entre la hierba.

Ya estaban bastante lejos de donde habían atracado al Oro Jackson, pero aun así Roger miró en toda dirección posible antes de sacar algo de su abrigo rojo de capitán. Y Rouge no podía estar más curiosa del porqué el hombre actuaba de esa forma.

Todas las dudas se disiparon cuando sintió algo sobre su cabeza. Llevaba puesto su sombrero de paja.

Roger se llevó el dedo a los labios con un ligero "shhh", pidiendo que guardara el secreto, la mujer lo miró divertida aunque con cierto reproche. El pobre Shanks ahora debía estar al borde del colapso buscando su sombrero y supo por la mirada de Roger que él estaba pensando lo mismo, por supuesto que, siendo él, no reprimió la carcajada que este pensamiento le causó. A ella le hizo feliz verlo reír.

—Te queda mejor a ti de cualquier forma —aseguró el pirata y su compañera sólo pudo sonreír.

Tan pronto como el barco tocaba puerto el hombre salía a su encuentro o a veces era ella misma la que subía al navío sin que nadie la notara y ambos desaparecían antes de que terminaran de anclar el barco. Y sólo alguno de ellos se limitaba a gritar: "¡ya se han robado al capitán!" y el barco entero se echaba a reír.

Y a otra voz se le oía contestar: "ojalá que se lo quede esta vez" y en ese segundo estallido de alegría, Shanks se daba cuenta que le faltaba algo en la cabeza.

"Si ya se ha robado al capitán, ¿por qué no iba a quedarse también con el sombrero?" un dicho de Rayleigh con el que él estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Por lo menos, por un rato.

El sombrero era de Shanks y él, él era tan suyo como ella quisiera, afortunadamente así como era enteramente suyo, era enteramente libre. Libertad que le permite volver, no importa qué.

No iba a ser ella la que tratara de retener una tormenta, por más que haya logrado llegar al corazón. Quizá por eso logró llegar ahí en primer lugar, ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie; y él se preguntaba qué podía ofrecer a cambio, porque ella seguía ahí con él sabiendo que irremediablemente, pronto debería partir.

Un ligero apretón en la mano lo devolvió con ella, que lo miraba preocupada de verlo tan serio lejos de una pelea. Rouge no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y lo animó a seguirla.

Tan pronto como sintió su abrazo, Roger pudo asegurar que algo en él tomaba fuerza y sigilosamente la siguió.

Ahora estaban dentro del bosque y él no podía estar más en su elemento, tal vez ella quería verlo pelear con un oso o mejor aún, quería verlo comer un oso, claro que sus modales le dictaban compartir, pero acabaría comiéndose la mayor parte.

Rouge le hizo señas, habían llegado al lugar.

—Sin Zapatos. Ven —susurró antes de entrar en un claro. Definitivamente debía haber un oso ahí dentro.

Se quitó las pesadas botas y su abrigo, los dejó a lado de una roca junto a donde Rouge había dejado sus sandalias, de un movimiento hizo crujir cada hueso de su cuerpo, estaba listo. Sólo esperaba que el oso diera pelea, dio un par de pasos; cruzó los helechos que servían de cubierta para la entrada y entonces…

Se encontró de frente con la mejor vista del mundo: en medio de un prado cubierto de flores le esperaba Rouge con un ramo, y el viento que provenía del mar hacía flotar pétalos en el aire que parecían envolverse a su alrededor, justo como su falda, larga y vaporosa, se enrollaba en sus piernas.

—Apuesto a que esperabas un oso, ¿verdad? —dijo divertida al ver la cara de desconcierto de Roger.

Soltó una ronca carcajada antes de correr en dirección a su compañera y antes de poder arrollarla, la tomó por la cintura girando con ella en brazos, bien sujeta de su cuello. Cayeron mareados en las flores, riendo a más no poder. Rouge se acomodó contra su pecho y le tendió el ramo que, milagrosamente, había sobrevivido a todo aquel movimiento.

—¿Son para mí? —preguntó hundiendo la nariz en ellas.

—Sí.

—¡Qué detalle!, pero yo no tengo algo para ti —dijo rascándose la mejilla—. Si quiero encontrar una flor para ti, debemos volver a la playa, sin embargo, no quiero volver tan pronto.

—Entonces descansemos, capitán —Rouge se había acomodado de lado izquierdo con su cabeza justo sobre su corazón y Roger la abrazaba por la cintura. El viejo sombrero de paja descansaba en su estómago, con la mano de Rouge sobre él para evitar que saliera volando.

—Será lo mejor —dijo dejando escapar un gran bostezo, cubrió la mano de Rouge con la suya acariciando el dorso con gentileza. Su vista se perdió un momento en las nubes llevadas por el viento del sur, un pétalo volador aterrizó en su nariz, sacándole un estornudo. Sintió cada parte de su cuerpo estremecerse de dolor, demasiado dolor. Pero el asirse aquel cálido cuerpo era un ancla demasiado buena para dejarla ir; debería hacerlo eventualmente, mas no sería hoy.

Hoy estaban ella, él, las flores y el viento del sur que le traía de vuelta el tan agradable olor del mar. Sabía que venían tiempos duros, un gran cambio, y estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía también.

—Gracias por las flores, _joli Rouge_ —susurró besando su cabeza, sabía que se había quedado dormida casi al momento de acostarse, era una extraña habilidad, pero le permitía velar por su sueño un rato y ver la apacible sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Él estaba agradecido por todo, las flores, el paseo, su presencia; le agradecía incluso por el recuerdo que lo acompañaría en sus peores momentos, y en sus últimas horas, cuando un suave viento del sur cargado del aroma del mar se tornaría tenue y dulce como la fragancia de una flor, se volvería un par de suaves manos acariciando su rostro; lo traería de vuelta a este prado con las flores, su ramo, su sombrero y la hermosa mujer con las mejillas cubiertas de pecas, que le tiende un abrazo sin necesitar más explicaciones, pues lo sabe. La que duerme en su pecho y le hace olvidar un dolor insoportable. La que baila con las flores y lo hace vivir.

* * *

 _Joli rouge: literalmente «bonito rojo/ bastante rojo»_

 _Mon joli Rouge: Mi bella/querida/pequeña Rouge._

 _Dentro de los mitos y las leyendas que rodean a la insignia pirata, uno de los más curiosos está en el origen y evolución de su nombre: "Jolly Roger" que parece derivar del término: "Old Roger" una jerga de la época para referirse al diablo._

 _Otra versión cita que viene del francés "Joli rouge" corrompido por los ingleses después._

 _Pero, ver una bandera roja llegaba a infundir más miedo que una negra._

 _Cuando la Guerra de Sucesión española acabó en 1714, muchos de los corsarios se convirtieron en piratas y algunos de ellos retuvieron la bandera roja, símbolo de sangre._

No importa cuánto temían los marineros el color negro de los piratas, todos esperaban no encontrarse con la joli rouge.

La bandera roja declaraba abiertamente las intenciones de los piratas: no se perdonará una vida, no se harán preguntas.

 _De una forma u otra, es una curiosidad más que vincula a la Reina con el Rey ¿no creen?_

 _Psst... Psst... Síganme en tumblr._


	2. Piratas

_Día 2: Piratas._

 _La libertad es un derecho que, en tiempos difíciles, debe ser tomado por la fuerza._

Si ver una bandera pirata en el horizonte ya era un mal augurio, que el capitán de esa nave tuviera el mismo nombre, debía ser su sentencia de muerte.

"Es el nombre del demonio". Se oía decir entre la multitud de personas que, armadas con palos y piedras, salieron al puerto a _recibir_ a los piratas. Estaba claro que no eran bienvenidos en ese pueblo.

El hombre causante de tal revuelo en ese pequeño lugar, no se había movido de su sitio de pie frente a su barco, desde que puso un pie fuera de él y una de las tantas voces temblorosas había preguntado su nombre e intenciones. Sonreía alegre, confiado y ojos verdaderamente locos e inexpertos, podrían decir orgulloso de lo que veía.

—Sabía que algo así sucedería, te dije que debimos llegar por la parte de atrás para no llamar la atención. Ahora mira el lío que tenemos enfrente —habló en voz baja un hombre rubio con la barba rasurada en tres secciones en el mentón, mientras limpiaba sus lentes con la orilla de su camisa.

—No hay problema Rayleigh, no son malas personas —respondió confiado y sin apartar por un instante la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Claro que no lo son! ¡sólo están preocupados porque un idiota atracó en su puerto un barco con una bandera pirata en él! —le gritó en la cara. En ocasiones, demasiado a menudo para su desgracia, se preguntaba por qué había decidido seguir a semejante clase de idiota.

—Oh, es verdad. Los piratas no son bienvenidos. ¡Hahaha!

« _Esto es lo que obtienes por seguir el llamado del 'destino'. Ahora vive con ello. Debí golpearlo y largarme con mi barco cuando tuve la oportunidad»,_ se reprochó a sí mismo peñizcandose el puente de la nariz. Mientras, la risa de _su capitán_ llenaba el puerto. « _Tal vez aún pueda…_ ». No, después de tanto tiempo ya se había habituado a sus locuras, e incluso, él ya estaba un poco loco también.

Tal vez, el hecho de haberlo seguido en primer lugar era prueba de que ya estaba loco desde antes de conocerlo.

Los lugareños se ponían cada vez más nerviosos, ese pirata llamado Rayleigh parecía estar a punto de amotinarse; lo último que necesitaban era ser víctimas de un conflicto interno entre piratas. Las manos temblorosas de la primera línea de defensa sostenían precariamente algunos sables y pistolas, sin saber cómo actuar ante los piratas que, aparentemente, se habían olvidado de su presencia al estar ocupados discutiendo entre ellos.

De pronto del fondo de la calle una persona se abrió paso entre la multitud, que se partió en dos al verle llegar, murmuraban con asombro y cierto miedo.

—Es suficiente. Si tienen problemas entre ustedes pueden arreglarlos en otra parte, este pueblo no tiene nada que pueda interesarle a unos piratas —La voz de la mujer era firme, no tenía miedo, le sostenía la mirada a aquellos hombres y sin embargo, no dejaba de transmitir una sensación de inmensa serenidad.

Rayleigh levantó una ceja divertido. Una sola mujer tenía más agallas que un pueblo entero, pero, no sólo eran agallas; esa mujer sostenía el sable en su cadera con demasiada naturalidad, estaba preparada para pelear de ser necesario y si el respeto que imponía su presencia era algún indicador, era alguien a quien tener en cuenta.

—Lamentamos las molestias, sólo estamos de paso. No causaremos problemas —Rayleigh aclaró tranquilamente.

—Eso me gustaría escucharlo de tu capitán —dijo la mujer mirando a Roger.

Roger se enderezó el sombrero, para que ambos pudieran verse a los ojos. Era una mirada fuerte en la que ninguno de los dos podía permitirse ceder. Ojos que parecían transmitir exactamente lo contrario: una inmensa serenidad y seriedad de la mujer enfrentada a la energía alborotada y casi burlesca de aquel pirata. Sin embargo, en ambos se podía sentir la misma fuerza. Voluntad.

Roger sonrió, seguro de haber encontrado a alguien muy interesante.

—Te doy mi palabra, no les daremos problemas. —respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

—Tanto como pueda valer la palabra de un pirata —murmuró molesto un hombre al lado de la mujer que les estaba haciendo frente.

—Oh no, no busco la palabra de un pirata, busco la del hombre que dice llamarse Roger —corrigió sin inmutarse, retando al hombre que tenía enfrente.

—La tienes —dijo soltando una carcajada.

Ella pareció analizarlo un momento antes de asentir y permitirse, por primera vez en todo ese intercambio, sonreír de manera completa y sincera, en su rostro se instaló una mirada apacible y amable. Se giró hacía el hombre que había hablado antes y se inclinó en forma de disculpa.

—Lamento haberme entrometido, señor alcalde —Se abrió paso nuevamente entre la gente, que atónita había bajado las armas hace mucho, y al final de la multitud, un montón de niños se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

—La maestra es muy fuerte ¿verdad?

—Los piratas le tienen miedo, jaja.

Los niños seguían elogiando a su maestra mientras se alejaban ruidosamente del puerto, cuando la voz de Roger la hizo voltear hacia atrás.

—¡Oye, eso es injusto, tú no me dijiste tu nombre! —Roger dijo enojado como un niño. Y las mejillas llenas de pecas de aquella mujer se alzaron un poco por la sonrisa y la pequeña carcajada que dejó escapar de su garganta.

—Mi nombre es Rouge.

* * *

Rouge estaba de pie frente al mar, al borde del acantilado, mientras el viento trataba de arrebatarle el periódico de las manos. El papel se agitaba endeble por la fuerza del viento. En su rostro, se formó una sonrisa que vacilaba entre divertida y apenada.

Se pasó, en vano, un mechón detrás de la oreja y suspiró.

—No debes estar de buen humor ahora mismo ¿o sí? Parece que escribieron mal tu nombre —la frente de Rouge se arrugó ligeramente, por un pensamiento rondando su mente— _Gold Roger._ ¿Me pregunto, si realmente es un simple error?

* * *

Las horas parecían ir más lento, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada más después de que Roger le contara todo. Desde el principio hasta el final, su final.

Con todo lo que le había contado de sus viajes a lo largo de los años, esto no debió haber sido una sorpresa y, si se permitía ser honesta consigo misma, no lo fue. Tampoco lo fue la resolución del hombre al enterarse de el fin de su travesía se acercaba. Para ella siempre fue un huracán destinado a poner el mundo de cabeza, sólo que en vista de las circunstancias, la manera sería diferente.

Pudo verla debatiendo en su cabeza, las posibilidades: abofetearlo con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo y el de él le permitieran o abrazarlo con esa misma intensidad. No negaría que él preferiría el abrazo, pero aceptaría lo que la hiciera sentir mejor. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella. Rouge se levantó del otro lado de la mesa y caminó hacia él, Roger esperó valiente su condena, no se permitió siquiera cerrar los ojos, lo aceptaría como un hombre. Lo que finalmente hizo lo sorprendió.

Rouge se agacho para poder quedar frente a él, sus manos acunaron sus mejillas con ternura y lo besó, no un beso apasionado en los labios, no. Fue un beso en la frente, una despedida y una bendición. No le rogaba a algún tipo de dios por el bien de su alma, le rogaba a su cuerpo que le diera tregua el tiempo suficiente para cumplir con su último sueño. Su última misión, su último viaje. Y como siempre, el final de su carrera debía terminar aquí, junto a ella.

Sus manos suaves repasaban sus mejillas con los pulgares y él no pudo hacer más que fundirse en la caricia, sus frentes juntas y sus ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, se vio reflejado en los de ella y bajo la luz de aquella vela, parecían arder con resolución. Era una exigencia, él debía volver.

Asintió ante la promesa muda sin dudar y le dedicó esa sonrisa que había hecho estremecer al mundo. A ella, sin embargo, sólo logró que asintiera conforme. Entonces él río, si alguna vez ella hubiera aceptado su invitación, el mundo sí que hubiera temblando y se habrían encontrado cara a cara con una fuerza imparable. Era una lástima que en esta ocasión fuera incapaz de preguntarle, aunque sabía de sobra su respuesta.

Aún de cuclillas frente a él, entrecerró los ojos y escrutó su rostro con esa mirada con la que lo hacía sentir completamente desnudo y no de la manera más literal y divertida de la desnudez, sino esa donde no podía ocultarle nada.

—Necesitas un doctor —dijo Rouge, finalmente poniéndose de pie y yendo a la cocina de la pequeña casa. —No sobrevivirás el tiempo suficiente sin uno.

" _El dolor te matará" dijo el doctor "tu cuerpo no lo soportará"_

—Encontraré la manera —fue su respuesta entonces y ahora.

—Los hombres necesitan a su capitán, ya tendrán tiempo de averiguar qué hacer sin él. —la voz de Rouge fue apenas audible al final.

Regresó a la mesa con dos vasos y una botella de ron, Roger sonrió, un brindis era apropiado para la ocasión.

—Por el inicio —Roger alzó su vaso.

—Por el final —fue el turno de Rouge

—Por el futuro.

—Y la libertad.

Roger pasó los dedos por los rizos de Rouge por última vez esa noche, y los recogió con una gran flor roja detrás de su oreja.

—Volveré —murmuró contra su cuello, sus brazos en volviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Cuánto puede valer la palabra de un pirata? —Rouge sonrió.

—No tanto, pero la palabra de un hombre llamado Roger tendrá que valer —Roger hundió la nariz en su cabello y le robó un último beso antes de irse. La puerta de la cabaña se cerró con fuerza, a causa del viento, tras de él apagando la pequeña vela. Rouge lo vio subir a un pequeño bote e iluminado por la luna, su figura se perdió en el horizonte.

Era la despedida, Gold Roger, _el pirata_ , no volvería a tocar las costas de Baterilla después de esa noche.

* * *

Una tarde, tiempo después de su partida, Rouge leyó en el periódico una noticia con un encabezado peculiar, mismo que la hizo brindar alzando una copa de ron en honor al hombre sonriente en la fotografía.

—Por el Rey —dijo orgullosa, bebió de un trago el ron antes de poner la copa boca abajo sobre el periódico.


End file.
